nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Mandril
Raven Mandril is a lamia and a member of Jez Redfern's gang. She is a supporting character in Huntress and also appears in the short story Jez and Morgead's Night Out. '' Physical appearance Raven is described as being a "tall, dark girl". Presumably, she is inhumanly beautiful, like all lamia. History Not much is known about Raven's past, but it can be assumed she grew up in San Francisco. As a teen, she befriended and joined a gang of vampires, originally lead by the lamia, Morgead Blackthorn. Raven is stated as being particularly close to Thistle Galena, a young vampire, often staying close to her when they hunt humans together. ''Huntress At the beginning of the novel, Raven hunts a gang of skinheads in Muir Woods with her gang, teaming up with Thistle as she always does. After Jez disappears for a year (unbeknownst to the others, she had discovered she was half-human and joined Circle Daybreak, seeking penance for her past wrongdoings), Morgead becomes leader again. It is mentioned at the end of the novel that Rashel Jordan and John Quinn managed to get Raven and the rest of the gang out of San Francisco, to protect them from a vengeful Hunter Redfern, due to the discovery that Jez was a Wild Power and had killed Lily Redfern defending her friends. Morgead was trying to convince Raven to become a Daybreaker and stated that she seemed interested in joining the organization. Other stories ''Jez and Morgead's Night Out'' Raven goes with the gang to hunt down a serial killer named Steven G. Vizner. Upon arriving at his apartment, they find numerous trophies. Raven deduces that a decomposing corpse of a girl they find was likely Vizner's first victim and lead to his serial killing. Once they track down Vizner, Raven helps Thistle keep him under mind control to prevent him from fleeing. When Jez challenges Morgead for leadership of the gang due to a dispute as to what they should do with Vizner, Raven serves as a referee for the duel. Raven adds a condition - leadership will go to the gang member who bites the other first. Due to the events of the fight - which result in Morgead and Jez awakening their soulmate bond (though neither realizes it at the time) - Morgead declares Jez leader, citing his use of Power as cheating and therefore disqualifying him. The gang accepts Jez as the new leader, though discover that Vizner committed suicide to escape whatever fate the gang had in store for him. Etymology Raven has a traditional lamia name. Raven refers to the bird, which, depending on the culture and story, can symbolize various things, such as signs or messengers from the gods, impending doom or misfortune, or good luck. Mandril could refer to a mandrill, an Old World primate native to western Africa, closely related to baboons. They are an endangered species and the males are noted for their bright facial coloring. Appearances * Huntress Short Stories * Jez and Morgead's Night Out Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamia